


Assault With Intent

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon loves to push him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assault With Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amarin_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/gifts).



He loves the way Tim goes crazy while he's touching him, pushing the boundaries until Tim is right on the edge... and then he stops. The TTK is perfect for it. A caress here, a stroke there. Doesn't even take getting Tim naked, though that part... Kon likes that part. Tim's just too... right. From the narrow frame to the scars, Kon loves every inch.

And when Tim's had enough, when the Robin is stripped away from him, Kon really likes that part a lot.

Nothing better than being assaulted by your boyfriend with those kinds of kisses and touches.


End file.
